Blue Met Blue
by Lelu
Summary: Short stories of how the princess and her prince have met... each time.


2/9/00  
  
'Blue Met Blue'  
By: Lelu  
Rated: PG  
E-mail: Leluh160@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, Chiba Mamoru does not belong to me.  
Such a depressing life... Oh, and neither do the rest  
of the SM characters- Not that I care... I'd just like  
my own Mamo-chan.  
  
  
***Prince and Princess***  
  
"Princess! Princess, come back here!" A frenzied Senshi  
of Venus called after the Princess of the Moon, trying  
to persuade the latter to stop running. "Serenity!" She  
gasped, stopping for breath, but not without calling  
one last time to the golden-haired figure who was  
running away. "Princess! This will only end in  
tragedy..."  
  
Serenity stopped and turned around, her serious  
words making Venus reflect. " Venus, Endymion and I  
have never met, but... He has a good heart...  
  
" I know that communication between the Moon and Earth  
is not allowed, but I know- for I can feel it with my  
heart- that I love him. I've loved him ever since his  
image was shown to me, so long ago. And although I  
cannot be with him, I know that I will love him until  
the end of time.... And it breaks my heart," she  
whispered, "to know that this is a love that can never  
be...But I can't help myself."  
  
Blue eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Surely you must see that? I know I love him... And it's  
not based just on looks. He is kind to his people,  
Princess of the beautiful planet of Venus...  
  
"I know that if he were to see me, unimaginable things  
will happen. There will be war. It has already been  
foreseen, Venus, by some prophet. A Princess of the  
Moon will fall in love with the Prince of the Earth..."  
  
Her eyes clouded, as she recited the ancient passage  
from memory.  
  
"They will become lovers for eternity, and be in love  
for eternity. However...a dark kingdom will destroy the  
people of the Moon, and blacken the hearts of the  
people of the Earth...The Prince will fight for his  
Princess until the very end..."  
  
Serenity's eyes cleared, and re-focused on Venus, who  
stood there warily, her eyes watering.  
  
"It won't be us, Venus. He won't even see me, I  
promise...! I just want to see Endymion in person, only  
if it's just for a few seconds. I want to know...I want  
to hear is voice clearly. Not just be his protector  
from the Moon...Someone he doesn't even know about..."  
  
"Serenity...." Venus' heart ached for her friend, who  
was so obviously in love.  
  
"You are the Senshi of Love. Please...for my sake, let  
me go. Let me go and see something that I can never  
have...I just want to see him. And to be able to see  
him, person to person. Not just an image on the cold  
computer screen.  
  
"Just one time...  
  
and then...  
  
I can...   
  
die happy..."  
  
  
  
The Senshi of Love looked down, and fought the  
contrasting feelings in her head and heart. She knew  
that they would be the couple who would bring down the  
kingdom of the Earth and Moon. Lives would be  
destroyed, hearts broken...  
  
She knew what would happen to everyone if they  
were to ever meet...  
  
But then...there was the old saying...  
  
'It's better to have loved and lost someone,  
then to have never loved at all'  
  
She also knew that their love would be pure and  
untainted, that as soon as they met, Endymion would  
fall in love with Serenity- a person that he had never  
even seen before...And that they would both be happier  
than imaginable. And so she made her decision.  
  
Raising her head, she gave Serenity a small  
smile.  
  
Slowly, a grin began to spread across the  
Princess of the Moon's face.  
  
"Really?! I can go?"  
  
A small nod.  
  
Serenity ran to her, and gave her a delicate  
hug. And just before leaving, she whispered into Venus'  
ear, "Thank you ...You don't know what this means to  
me."   
  
And then she was gone.  
  
A small, wry smile played on Venus' lips. 'Yes I  
do, Princess...Find your love and be happy, for the  
happy times won't last very long...' And then she  
turned and walked away, mentally calling for the other  
3 senshi, to warn them about the hard times ahead.  
  
**Earth**  
  
A small flash of light announced the Princess of  
the Moon, who was arriving on the beautiful blue planet  
for the first time. Luckily, the Prince of the Earth  
was examining his flowers, so he had not been  
disturbed.   
  
Quietly, Serenity went to hide behind a post, so  
she would not be spotted. However, her foot had stepped  
on a small twig, and it had cracked. That noise had  
alerted the Prince.  
  
His head turned, and he called out, "Who's  
there? Show yourself!"  
  
Serenity made no motion to move, thinking that  
she was quite safe behind the pillar. The wind,  
however, had different ideas.  
  
It blew past her, and with it, her long  
streaming hair, and her silk white dress fluttered.   
  
He saw.  
  
And so he quickly made his way to the pillar,  
wanting to see who it was who had so rudely disturbed  
him.  
  
He did not, at first, see her face. He made his  
way from her feet and up.   
  
'Dainty feet.'  
  
'Long legs.'  
  
'White gown.'  
  
'Full chest.'  
  
'Slender neck.'  
  
And then...  
  
Blue met Blue.  
  
And so the rest is history.  
  
  
***Odango and the Baka***  
  
Tsukino Usagi- who had barely made it to school  
on time- sat in her chair at school, fighting to keep  
her eyes open. Every day was an inner battle (although  
most did not know it) to stay awake at school. Last  
night's homework had been especially hard, and she had  
been awake until 1a.m., trying to finish it.   
  
Trying.  
  
She had tried, really. Honestly. She had sat  
down at her little table, legs crossed, pencil in her  
hand, and textbook open. Scanning through the homework,  
her eyes nearly bugged out. 'It looks so hard,' she  
thought. 'How will I ever be able to do this?' She  
sighed. It looked like it was going to be another long  
night ahead of her.   
  
  
At the same time, in Chiba Mamoru's apartment, a light  
was turned on, and a raven head bent over his books.  
He, too, was studying diligently. However, his was a  
different story.   
  
He studied because he had nothing better to do.  
  
His pen flew across his open notebook, pausing  
here and there to give his aching hand and fingers a  
short break. Mamoru was up doing extra credit problems,  
to help add to his already perfect grades. He would  
settle for nothing less than a ninety-five.  
  
Suddenly, he threw his pen down, shut his  
high-school notebook, and stood up, angry with himself.  
He looked at his spacious apartment, which was perfect.  
Everything was in order, and not a speck of dust could  
be seen, due to his daily ritual of dusting. Furiously,  
he thought to himself, 'It's not right. People would  
laugh if they knew how boring my life is- How empty it  
is.' And then, he gave a (self-mocking) sardonic laugh.  
'No,' he thought, 'My life isn't boring. It's something  
else...'  
  
And then it hit him.  
  
He was lonely.  
  
He had always been lonely.  
  
And there would probably never be anyone- that  
he hadn't already pushed away- that would want to get  
to know him...  
  
Or even love him...  
  
He was cursed. And the disease from which he  
suffered from had only 1 cure.  
  
Love. He needed to be loved. And he needed to  
give love. But the chances of it actually  
happening...were almost none.  
  
Almost.  
  
And with that last depressing thought, Chiba  
Mamoru, the most eligible male teenager- the  
heart-throb of Azabu Tech. High-school- went back to  
his books, pen, once again, flying across the paper.  
  
  
It was nearly 12:45AM when Usagi had finally finished  
her homework. A triumphent grin made its way onto her  
sleepy face, as she put her book and notebook into her  
tiny briefcase. Her first thought? 'Won't Haruna-sensei  
be surprised when she sees my homework! And *this*  
time,' she promised to herself, 'you *will* turn in  
your homework...No matter how wrong you think your  
answer may be.' Yes, it was true. Contrary to what  
other people may have thought, Tsukino Usagi *did* do  
her homework.  
  
Every night.  
  
The reason why, however, she did not actually give her  
carefully thought-out homework was because she suffered  
from a low self-esteem. Yes, on both the outside and  
inside, she was a happy bubbly person that everyone  
thought her to be- and she enjoyed being that way.  
But...She truly felt, sometimes, that she could  
accomplish nothing Or that anything she did try to  
accomplish was a fluke.   
  
It was pointless.  
  
Sighing, she stood in front of the mirror and looked at  
herself.  
  
She knew that she was pretty.  
  
She knew that at least half of the boys at Juuban  
middle-school had a crush on her, and yet...  
  
She did not feel complete. There was something- or,  
rather, someone- that was missing in her life.  
  
However, it was her optimism, her faith in love, which  
kept her going.  
  
She knew that she would find him. And no matter how long  
it would take, she would wait for *him*, for when she  
found him...she would be happier than ever imaginable.   
  
She untied her last pigtail, climbed into bed, and fell  
asleep, dreaming of her true love.  
  
  
It was nearly 1AM for Chiba Mamoru until he, too,  
finally crawled into bed. He hoped that he would have  
pleasant dreams.  
  
Then again, he always did.  
  
Would he dream of the Princess again?  
  
Of course. What a stupid question to ask.   
  
Chiba Mamoru had dreamt of the Princess every night, for  
the past 3 years. And, although one may have inferred  
that it was a pain, he loved dreaming about her.   
  
She was the key.  
  
The key to everything.   
  
His mind.  
  
His soul.  
  
And most importantly...his heart.   
  
He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to fall upon  
him. Waited until the mist came. Waited until he could  
just barely make out the outline of a castled. Waited  
until the mist had departed, so he could see the  
beautiful silhouette of the girl of his dreams.  
  
Literally.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. Sleep came in an instant,  
and, with it, the comforting thoughts of his Princess.  
She was there, begging him, again, to find  
this...jewel. The 'ginzuishou' she had called it, night  
after night. And when he brought it, they could finally  
be together. Suddenly, he decided to do something that  
he- in all his years of dreaming about her- had never  
done before.   
  
He jumped onto her balcony.   
  
He wanted to see her face- the face that he had yearned  
to see since...time began. And so he pleaded, begged,  
for her to turn so he could look at her. And so she  
did. Her eyes were kept in the shadows, but he could  
see her hair.  
  
Pigtails...How strange, and yet...how unique.  
  
And reached a trembling hand to her face, for he wanted  
to see it. And he moved it into the light, and was  
about to look into her eyes, when-  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
He woke up and swore, angry. He had almost seen her  
face...almost...  
  
Sighing, he stood up and took his shower. And when he  
had dried his hair, he buttoned on his white uniform  
shirt, put on his black slacks, and his Azabu jacket.  
And so began another day.  
  
**Back to the present**  
  
Usagi trudged home that day, a 30% paper in her hand.  
She had failed the test. Not that that was anything  
new. The disappointment was nothing new. The feeling of  
being nothing more than a pretty face with an empty  
brain was nothing new. The anger she felt towards  
herself was nothing new. So, all in all, it had pretty  
much been an un-eventful day. She had turned in her  
homework today, and, to her surprise, gotten a perfect  
score.   
  
Perfect.  
  
So unlike how she was. But, she supposed, she could  
improve. Slowly, but surely, she would become better.  
And then she took a look at the test in her hand. This  
math test had been especially hard. Even Umino hadn't  
gotten a 100%. She had forgotten her textbook the night  
before the test, and every one else had needed theirs  
to study. So, she had just went to bed early that  
night, knowing that the next school day would be like  
hell.   
  
Not that it wasn't every day.  
  
Her pent-up frustration began to build, and the  
possibilities of what she could do with this damned  
paper began to form in her mind. She made up her  
decision. Balling up the paper, she casually tossed it  
over her head. What she had not expected, however, was  
a voice calling after her, as soon as she had tossed  
it.  
  
"Hey, Miss Cowtails! Do I look like a trash can to you?"  
  
God help that idiot who had teased her. She was *not*  
one to be reckoned with. Her  
anger...frustration...disappointment took over, as she  
turned to yell at the person who had made that grave,  
grave mistake.  
  
She never even got the chance...  
  
She turned around, and the first thing she noticed was  
the Azabu uniform.  
  
'Nice pants.'  
  
'Clean jacket.'  
  
'Starched white shirt.'  
  
'Tan skin.'  
  
And slowly, she made her way up to his face.   
  
And then...  
  
Blue Met Blue.  
  
And so the rest is history.  
  
  
***Sailormoon and Tuxedo Mask***  
  
It had all started that morning when she had  
stepped on that cat's head. She had stopped to inspect  
the kitty, just in case she had broken any of her  
bones. She hadn't. Already, there was a band-aid on the  
cat's head. Usagi had always been curious. Slowly, she  
peeled the band-aid off.  
  
A crescent moon.  
  
Usagi gasped. 'How odd...and yet, how  
comforting.  
  
'It seems...  
  
so...  
  
familiar...'  
  
And then, she had been revived out of her pensive  
thoughts, when she heard the warning bells tolling from  
her school, which was still 5 blocks away. She shot up.  
  
"Sorry, kitty, but I've got to go! I'm going to be  
late!" With that, she took off, running away at  
break-neck speed, leaving the cat to stare after her.   
  
She had arrived at school, nearly making the 'beginning  
to close gates' by mere seconds. Exhausted, she had  
slumped down onto her chair, trying to catch her  
breath. Then it hit her.  
  
She hadn't eaten breakfast.  
  
As quick as lightning, she pulled out her carefully  
packed lunch, and opened it. Lovely, lovely food.  
Taking her chopsticks, she began to shove the food down  
her mouth, not caring who was staring at her.  
  
Not that anyone was. Everyone was already used to Usagi  
and her dashes to school, which would then be followed  
by eating.   
  
And then, her ears had caught onto a few precious words.  
'The new SailorV game...'  
  
She jumped up, still stuffing food into her mouth. When  
her attempt to speak had failed, she swallowed, and set  
her food down onto her desk.   
  
"SailorV?! I love SailorV!" She joined into the  
conversation, and no one minded. After all, it was only  
Yuni and Naru...and, unfortunately, Umino. Their gazes  
focused on the petite blond as she wisely said, "Yes, I  
go to the arcade every day after school to play their  
SailorV games."  
  
"Well, perhaps, Usagi..." A new voice had entered into  
their discussion. An older deeper female voice. "You  
should pay more attention in class, instead of going to  
the Crown Arcade, "'everyday after school.'" And with  
that, Haruna-sensei calmly gave Usagi her test paper  
back.  
  
The math test that she had not been able to study for,  
due to the fact that she had left her book at school.  
  
On the top of the paper was a '30%.'   
  
"What the...?!" Were the first words to come out of  
Usagi's mouth. In her head, she thought,  
disbelievingly, 'How could this have happened? I  
thought that I would have done a little better than  
this...!' Sighing, she shook her head and sat down at  
her desk, putting the sheet of paper into her desk,  
waiting for the class to begin.  
  
Chiba Mamoru woke up at precisely 7:00AM that morning,  
giving her exactly an hour to get to school. So, he had  
risen from the bed, in a grouchy mood.   
  
Well, not really.   
  
He was disappointed. Disappointed because he had not  
been able to see his dream girl's face.  
  
'Damnit! I almost saw it...'  
  
Almost.  
  
Sighing, he made his way to the bathroom. Once in there,  
he took a good look at himself in the mirror. His hair  
was disheveled from sleep, but the rest of him looked  
okay. His eyes, however...  
  
His eyes always looked perfect- even if he had only  
gotten 2 hours of sleep, it wouldn't matter. They never  
had black circles under them, from lack of sleep.   
  
It was because of the Princess. She healed him. In any  
way she possibly could. And he knew it. He shook his  
head, and turned on the shower. Once in there, he shut  
his eyes and began to think about the dream, like he  
had so many times before...  
  
'Ahhh, coffee.' Yes, Chiba Mamoru, who was only 17,  
drank black coffee every morning. It was odd. He was  
only 17, but he loved the caffinated liquid, which kept  
him at his best every day. He closed his eyes as he  
felt the black coffee slide down his throat. And then,  
the thrill was over.   
  
What a boring life he led.  
  
Glancing at the clock, it showed that the time was now  
7:30. He still had time, but he decided to leave.  
Grabbing his uniform coat and book-bag, he swept his  
eyes across the room, checking for anything that might  
be out of order.   
  
Of course, there wasn't.  
  
Grinning, he shut the door and locked it, making his way  
to school. He walked slowly today, and breathed the  
clean air, while noticing what a pretty time of year it  
was. It was spring.   
  
The season of love.  
  
The cherry blossoms that lined one half of the street-  
next to the park- were blooming, and the pink blossoms  
were very pretty. Without thinking, he reached up and  
plucked it off, admiring its beauty. The pink petals  
were perfect, not a dent or scratch to mar it. He  
gingerly held it in his fingers, as if his very life  
depended on it.   
  
And then he purposely dropped it. He let the blossom  
drop onto the cold gray concrete, only to be blown away  
by the wind. 'Good,' he thought. 'Let some one else  
find it, and let them be worthy enough to hold onto  
such beauty...' And so he walked on.   
  
When upon arriving at school, he was instantly  
surrounded by a hoard of girls, who began to profess  
their 'undying love.'   
  
'Empty words,' he thought. 'These silly little  
air-headed (AN: He's not being mean. Just telling the  
truth.) girls think they love me. Love is too delicate  
to be professed like this. You have to mean it...' And  
so he ignored the girls, except for giving a few, here  
and there, a charming smile.   
  
And those girls would swoon.  
  
They spoke about him. His 'perfect body,' or his  
'kissable lips,' or his 'mysterious aura.'  
  
And, perhaps, most importantly, his 'perfect eyes.' And  
for that little fact, he thanked the Princess. For  
letting his eyes be beautiful, no matter what.   
  
Slowly, he walked towards his homeroom, hoping to be  
able to get a word in with Furuhata Motoki, his best  
friend.   
  
One of his only friends.  
  
And so he strode into homeroom (losing a few of the  
girls), and sat down. His blonde-haired, blue-eyed  
friend turned to him and grinned.  
  
"Hey, Mamoru! I see that your fan club is gaining more  
members!"   
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Exactly what I need," he  
replied, his deep voice making the girls swoon.  
Sighing, he turned around. "Girls,: he said, his voice  
pleading, "Do you think that you can give me a few  
minutes here? I'd like to speak to Motoki."  
  
"Sure, Mamoru," one of the girls answered, speaking for  
them all. "We'd do *anything*," she said, her voice  
full of meaning, "for *you.*" And so they all walked  
off, but not before shooting him a few more glances.  
  
Both Mamoru and Motoki shook their heads.  
  
"Women," Motoki muttered.  
  
Mamoru grinned and shook his head. "No, Motoki.  
Teenagers."  
  
They shared a laugh, but it quickly died when the sensei  
came into the room.  
  
"All right, everyone," Beppinko-sensei said when she  
walked into the room, "I'm glad that you're in such  
blithe moods today, gentlemen, but it's time to focus  
on our studies. Now, please take out your Physics  
book..."  
  
Mamoru and Motoki looked at each other. And so another  
school day began.   
  
When Usagi presented the '30%' paper to her mother, she  
was promptly kicked out of the house, and left to wail  
after her mother to open the door. Her brother, Shingo,  
had just happened to walk home at that moment, and  
began to make fun of her.  
  
"Usagi-baka, shut up! You'll never be smart or pretty,  
so please! Stop whining, and shut up!" With those nice  
comforting words, her brother opened to door, and  
slammed it on Usagi's face.  
  
Her face fell...He was right.   
  
She was nothing.  
  
Slowly, she slid down the front door...and began to  
sob...  
  
They were not her regular sobs...  
  
They were the sobs of a heart-broken teenager...  
  
And her mother, who was inside of the house, could tell  
the difference. Ikuko opened the door. "Usagi...?  
Usagi, baby? Usa, you can come in, now. I'm sorry...I  
over-reacted. I know that you tried your best...And,"  
she said, holding up the other paper that had a '100%'  
on it, "I'm very proud about this paper."  
  
Slowly, Usagi raised her head. "Mom...you found my  
paper? You went through my book bag?"  
  
"Yes, Usagi-chan. Only to see if you had any more  
papers, though..."  
  
Usagi sighed. 'Oh well...'   
  
"Usagi, come into the house. We're having pork-chops for  
dinner."  
  
She stood up, and walked slowly into the house. Turning,  
she said, "Mom, I'm not hungry...I'm just going to go  
upstairs and rest, okay?" Without waiting for an  
answer, Usagi bound up the stairs, and ran into the  
room, locking her door.  
  
Ikuko stood at the bottom of the stairs, a look of pain  
across her face. 'Usagi...', she thought, 'my beautiful  
daughter...I only went through your book bag, because I  
knew that the 'A' paper would be in there...After all,  
you had tried so hard last night on it...' Shaking her  
head, Ikuko went back into the kitchen, to finish  
preparing dinner.   
  
Usagi had stretched out on her bed, and closed her eyes.  
'I'm so tired,' she thought. 'I'm always tired...I  
wonder why...' And then her thoughts were no more. She  
fell into a peaceful sleep, filled with images of...the  
moon? And then, suddenly...  
  
BAM!  
  
She shot straight up from the bed, and looked around to  
see where the noise could have come from.   
  
An open window.  
  
A cat sitting on her bed...  
  
The cat from...earlier that morning!   
  
And then...it spoke. To her.   
  
"Hello, Usagi."  
  
Usagi's eyes grew wide, and she jumped off the bed, only  
to cower behind it, bright blue eyes blinking in  
bewilderment. "Um...hello, kitty?"   
  
The cat gave an eerie grin (that scared the  
heebie-jeebies out of Usagi), and introduced herself.  
  
"I am Luna. I come with a gift for you, Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi knew that she should be freaked. After all, it  
wasn't everyday that a cat came up to you...But...  
  
She felt like that this had happened before. That this  
cat had, in some way, spoken to her before.  
  
Had she known this cat...  
  
In  
  
a  
  
past  
  
life?  
  
She shook her head. 'What nonsense I think of.' "Hello,  
Luna. What kind of gift do you want to give me?"  
  
The cat smiled again, and did a backflip. A locket fell  
out of nowhere, and into Usagi's view.   
  
A pink locket, with four specific colors....  
  
Green...  
  
Blue...  
  
Red...  
  
Orange...  
  
She knew these colors. They were her favorite. It was  
odd, she knew, to have four favorite colors, but...  
  
And so, she asked Luna, "Luna, thank you, but...What do  
I do with it?"  
  
She already knew.  
  
"Put the locket into the air, and call out 'Moon Prism  
Power, Make up."  
  
And so she did...And suddenly, she found herself wearing  
a sailor suit.  
  
A very *feminine* sailor suit.  
  
"Usagi, you are now known as Sailormoon. In this  
disguise, you will help the innocents from being taken  
over from the Dark Kingdom."  
  
"Luna," Usagi said, her eyes going blank, "My life...it  
will never be the same again, will it...?"  
  
Luna's crimson eyes saddened, somewhat.   
"Yes, Sailormoon..."  
  
And so, they began to talk. About the mission. And about  
what the Dark Kingdom was after.   
  
"Help me! Somebody...help me please!"   
  
Usagi gasped. She could somehow hear Naru-chan's voice,  
by the jewels she wore on her pigtails. "L-l-luna?"  
  
"Go, Usagi-chan! Naru's mother has been bound and gagged  
in the basement of her jewelry store! The woman that  
you saw today in the shop...It was a youma! Go help  
Naru! What are you waiting for?"  
  
And so, the newly found 'Champion of Justice' and her  
feline sidekick jumped out of the window, heading for  
the OSA-P jewelry store.   
  
Chiba Mamoru, who was now in his apartment, studying  
for his Chemistry test the next day, doubled over in  
pain.   
  
'The Princess... Is she calling me?'  
  
He could feel a pull at his heart- at his soul-  
and knew what was going to happen. He pulled out a red  
rose- from where, he did not know- and transformed.  
  
Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Closing his eyes, he jumped onto the balcony,  
and then, onto a near by roof, following the tug, until  
it became stronger...  
  
And then he stopped. Directly outside of the  
OSA-P store...  
  
Quietly, he sneaked into an open window. There,  
he was greeted with a beautiful sight.   
  
Well, kinda.  
  
A heavenly creature was trying her best to fight  
the youma. This creature...was so beautiful that she  
couldn't even be described. Well, her figure could,  
but...he couldn't make out her face, for it was blocked  
by the shadows.  
  
He shook his head, and concentrated on the  
fight. Although this 'Sailormoon' had showy  
words...well, to be honest, she really couldn't fight.  
  
Yet.  
  
He knew that she had potential, and could become  
a great fighter...And so he waited, until just the  
right time...~  
  
'Well, this has been a most interesting day,' Sailormoon  
thought wryly.  
  
"Aggh!" She screamed, as she dodged another carefully  
aimed claw. It had all started that morning when she  
had stepped on that cat's head.  
  
"Eeek!" Another claw whizzed past her head.  
  
"Oh, no!" Sailormoon cried, when she saw the blood on  
her knees. "I don't want to play this game  
anymore...Please, let me wake up!" And she began to  
wail- whole-hearted sobs, for she knew that her life  
would never be the same. Her sobs echoed across the  
room, and made the youma's lackeys fall to the ground.   
  
"Stop that awful noise," the youma screamed while  
holding her head in her hands, while reaching out her  
long claws to cut off Sailormoon's head...  
  
Sailormoon closed her eyes.  
  
There seemed to be no way out.. She sat there, her back  
against a pillar, and waited for the outstretched claws  
to kill her. The fact that Luna was screaming her  
feline head off hadn't helped.  
  
ZOOM!  
  
Her eyes popped open. 'I'm not...dead?' Her eyes flew  
onto the object that had prevented her death.  
  
A red rose.   
  
And so she turned her eyes up to see who had  
saved her...  
  
Tuxedo Kaman could now make out her figure.  
  
Barely.   
  
'Long legs.'  
  
'Short fuku.'  
  
'Flat stomach.'  
  
'Full chest.'  
  
And then...  
  
Blue met Blue.  
  
And so the rest is history.  
  
***Neo-King and Queen***  
  
"Serenity! Serenity, where are you?!"   
  
It was 1st Saturday of the month, and so it was  
their day off. Everyone knew that. Although it was  
un-official, all royal- or un-royal- persons would not  
bother their King and Queen.  
  
"Serenity! Get over here! Right now! I'm not  
going to ask again!"  
  
Silvery laughter echoed down the hall.   
  
"Damn you, Serenity!"   
  
Collective gasps could be heard from the Senshi,  
who were piled in various doorways, watching the  
'stoic' King run furiously after the 'ever-composed'  
Queen.   
  
"Sere...How could you?! You *knew* how much I  
loved those chocolates! And you ate all of them! Do you  
know how far I'll have to travel to get more of those?"  
  
"Endy,," she gaily called over her shoulder,  
while running as fast as she could, "I love you!"   
  
The King grimaced, and ran even faster.  
"Excuses, excuses," he yelled, turning a corner.  
Suddenly, a spurt of energy overcame him, and he caught  
her, sending them crashing to the floor.  
  
Blue Met Blue.  
  
"Serenity! That was really mean of you! You know  
how addicted I am to chocolates! And you just *had* to  
eat the best box that I had!"  
  
The Queen smirked. "Oh, I don't know, Endy...I  
think that I did you a favor, actually."  
  
He glared at her. "Oh, really? Please", he said,  
while re-arranging himself into a position, so that he  
was straddling her (so she, of course, couldn't get  
away...)," Explain to me how eating my best box of  
Belgian chocolates is helping me."  
  
Sarcasm in her eyes, she calmly said, "Well,  
Endymion...You aren't getting any younger, and," she  
continued, patting his rock-hard stomach, "your stomach  
could certainly use some reducing, so-"  
  
A muffled shriek.  
  
Endymion was furious. Very furious. He knew that  
she was playing around, for he kept in best shape  
possible. But how dare she insult him like that! Small  
Lady hadn't even been conceieved yet, and she was  
accusing him of 'losing it?' And so, he did the only  
thing he could do.  
  
He kissed her. Roughly. All his pent-up 'anger'  
was shown in that tumultuous kiss. When he heard her  
moan, he broke off the kiss.   
  
"Now, Sere," he said, breathlessly, watching her  
chest rise and fall, "tell me. Was that the kiss of an  
aging man?"  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "How am I supposed  
to know? I've never really kissed an older man like  
that before." Then, she played her trump card.  
"However, if you really want me to experiment, I guess  
that I'd be willing to try with...oh, say...Seiya? He  
is about a month older th-"   
  
He narrowed his eyes, and in one swift motion,  
stood up and whisked her into his arms.   
  
(Much to the appreciation of the watching  
Senshi.)  
  
"You," he said, "have been very annoying the  
past few days. Care to give an explanation?"  
  
She decided to go for the 'Who-me?- I'm-  
always-innocent' look.   
  
"Nice try. I don't think so." And with those  
last words, he turned around and strode into their  
bedroom, and slammed the door.   
  
(But, not before giving the senshi a withering  
glare.)  
  
For the next hour or so, the King and Queen  
were...occupied with their own affairs. And after their  
love-making, they looked at each other.   
  
"Endymion," Serenity whispered, her head sharing  
his pillow, "I don't think that I need to tell you  
this, but...I'm so glad that I found you."  
  
He kissed the tip of her nose, and looked at  
her. "Serenity...I'm glad that I found you, too. Life  
would have been so miserable with out you."  
  
"I love you," they whispered simultaneously. And  
before he kissed her again...  
  
Blue Met Blue.  
  
And so, the rest is-...  
  
Well, not quite. They are living their lives  
right now, and so...it really wouldn't quite be  
history.  
  
Yet.  
-- 


End file.
